


Doctor's Note

by CeeceePepper



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeceePepper/pseuds/CeeceePepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt the need to elaborate on Doctor Maya and how she works, what she's been up to -- so honestly, I'm sure most of my Sole Survivor's will get some assortment of story, that align up with each other fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Note

There were a few things constant in Maya's life, things that ran her daily life: fear, caps, and death. She didn't necessarily embrace these things (caps being an exception), but they were what her daily life had given her. She kept her head low and dealt with the harshness of the Commonwealth, fixing people up, fixing herself up, and scavenging.  
For a long time, Maya Wilson did not have a home, either. Born to god knows who, Maya had been alone for as long as she could remember, and her last name had just been something she had made in order to feel more like the rest of humanity. The only thing she worked with, was her look: many people said her scars made her look like a small, broken porcelain doll. It was something she had eventually come to terms with, but many other people did not. Many called her a synth, many people threatened her life, and many people had tried to take advantage of her. She assumed that was just how things were, and despite her small and fearful demeanor, Maya Wilson had lived through and seen some shit.  
Maya Wilson also knew some shit; she knew medicine and injuries like it was the back of her pearly, lovely looking synthetic hand. Yes, Maya knew medicine. She knew medicine, and synth technology. Two things that seemed to be rare in the Commonwealth. Maya was not a synth, but the idea of a person who was almost exactly like a human, indestinguishable... it gave her intelligence-woven brain another puzzle to solve. Another something to ponder about.  
Maya remembered her single companion, that she had for a long time; it was a synth woman, named Lilac. Wonderful woman, she was. It was so short lived, and when Maya lost her hand and had to use parts from Lilac, the thought of Lilac being a part of her still haunted her. But it was the first look at what synthetic life really was like --- and how she could study it.  
She still carried parts of Lilac with her. She studied them in her free time, when she could get away with it. These days, she was always running away from something. Someone.  
Then she met that synth man, the one she hadn't even meant to find.  
She had stumbled upon a vault, one in Park Street Station. There were lots of ghouls, lots of triggermen, outside of it. She had managed to befriend a lot of them, getting her way into the vault. She offered her medical knowledge to this 'Skinny Malone' and his crew, in exchange for being able to explore the vault. They accepted her, with open arms, really. Not many doctors in the commonwealth.  
But when she had been allowed to explore the Vault, she had stumbled upon a man named Dino, who was talking to.. God only knew. Maya, a curious woman, had decided to look in the window to see who he was speaking to; a synthetic man, in a trench coat and hat, replying with the best sarcasm Maya had heard in a long time.  
For a few days, Maya would let Dino go down to sleep, and she'd sit at the door to "watch" the synth. She'd talk to the synth-- who she learned, was named Nick -- and shared stories with him. It was nice, to have companionship, even if there was a door between them.  
And the last day she was in that Vault, gambling with her life, she had that key card. The key card in hand, that she slid into the computer's terminal, and opened the door. Face to face with the synth she'd been talking to for days. He looked really scrapped up; if she ever got the chance, she'd love to work on his outer figure and perhaps update his internal circutry. Who knew.  
They made their escape; Skinny Malone let the two of them go, and she had managed to convince his 'girlfriend' to go home. It was a win-win, as she learned when they left that Nick's entire purpose of being there was to make her go home.  
When they left the Vault, Maya learned a lot about Nick Valentine. The stars were out, and they were able to have a nice conversation with each other, about their experience. Specifically, Maya got to explain herself, and she got to in turn, learn more about Nick.  
He was a detective-- the only actual detective in the Commonwealth, and he worked straight out of Diamond City. Maya, being from much farther north, by Salem, didn't have any knowledge of Diamond City. Only that many people considered it one of the extremely prejudiced cities.  
In fact, Maya had never even been in this area before; she had simply wandered far, as far as her little legs could take her. She had just so happened to stumble upon Nick, just so happened to have stumbled upon opportunity. He informed her of how she could fit in just right with Diamond City -- after all, there was a new home for sale, and the Doctor in Diamond City had just lost his partner. It was a perfect spot for her.  
So, Maya had agreed. She gathered what little she had, and the ton of caps she had, and went to Diamond City with Nick Valentine. He helped her rent out the small home, and got her in a friendly place with Doctor Sun. It had only taken a few days, but she felt compelled to say thank you.  
And, that's where she was now. In front of the door of the detective agency, her hand balled into a fist, about to knock. But her hand somehow couldn't. Wouldn't. It was late-- did Nick's body allow him to sleep? Did he sleep? What about his assistant? Would she be awake at this hour? Maybe she should try again tomorrow.  
She heard the shuffle of gravel nearby, and she glanced to her left to see a familiar figure at the end of the little tiny hall to the door; it was Nick, blinking at her with those glowing yellow eyes, cigarette in mouth.  
Maya had jumped at that, her face beginning to grow a cherry color as she adjusted her glasses.  
"O-oh, Nick, hello, I was just-"  
"Isn't it late for you?"  
She sucked in a breath. She could almost smell the nicottine clearly from the end of the hall. Maya adjusted her sleeves nervously, clearing her throat.  
"It.. yes, I suppose it is. However, I felt compelled to come and say my thanks to you... For helping me, and all that."  
"It was nothing, really. Just what I do for a living." Nick replied, putting his cigarette out against the boarded wall, and flicking the butt of it away. Maya gave a pause to breathe, taking in his small actions. She almost felt like there was a bubble in her throat, which was weird for her.  
"I still felt the need to say thank you. You didn't have to do any of that, but you did anyways, for a woman who simply stole the keycard off a drunkard and set you free."  
"And you stole the keycard off the drunkard, made my job easier, and made the girl I was saving go home, like she needed to. Don't sell yourself too short."  
Maya smiled at that, glancing away.  
"Yeah... Sorry. Thank you, though. That's all I came here to say." She spoke up, a smile on her pale lips. He smiled back, starting to walk towards the door.  
The moment they passed, she moved slightly as to not make contact with him. His metallic, synth hand rested on the doorknob, and clicked it.  
"Goodnight," He replied, glancing back at her, "You stay safe, Doc."  
"I will, don't worry."  
He was stepping into the building, and for some reason, Maya sucked her breath in. Maybe she could just--  
"Nick?"  
"Hm?"  
"You, uh." She coughed a little quietly, her voice quiet and pitchy. Oh, she hadn't felt his nervous in a decade, "You want to maybe... uh. Get coffee tomorrow? Doctor Sun is taking over for a bit tomorrow and I um, have some free time...."  
Nick laughed, he actually laughed at something she said. It was dusty, old, and unpolished, almost like Nick himself. She could've sworn her heart rate had risen through the roofing by now.  
"Yeah, sure, Doc. See you tomorrow."  
He shut the door, and Maya felt like she was going to die. Why did she just ask Nick Valentine out? Did she ask Nick Valentine out? And where the hell in Diamond City were they going to get coffee? Did Diamond City even have coffee? Did he know what coffee was?  
As she stood there, her face bright red, she began to feel a creep of remorse. Out of embarrassment, or excitement, the Doctor could no longer tell.  
\----------  
In the morning, Maya had woken up extra early. She was worried, oh so worried. She had redone her hair like twelve times, and it always undid itself, except for the one curl that came around her face. She tried to make her scars less visible, tried to clean her glasses, did so much to seem as nice as possible. This wasn't really a date, though, was it? She'd only known this man-synth for a week, this was too quick for her.  
But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous.  
She, for once, put on a cute pink dress underneath her doctors coat. She found some cute flats that worked well with her outfit, too. She dusted her coat off, pet the cat that had taken home in her home as well, adjusted some photos. Eventually, she just got tuckered out and sat on her sofa, rubbing her eyes.  
Come on, Maya, she thought to herself, You're 32 now, this isn't some high school crush.  
She eventually just left her home, going to the Mega Surgery Center. She got to the medical table, picking up her screwdriver and starting to mess with her left hand. After all, the synth hand always needed a bit of maintenance.  
"Hey."  
She heard the familiar voice, out of the blue, and she dropped her screwdriver on the floor, a few bolts knocking to the floor. Maya folded her sleeve down and stood up, turning around to look. There was Nick, cigarette in a metal hand as he looked at her. She let out a sigh, smiling.  
"Hey, Nick. Scared me."  
"Yeah, but people tend to talk in this city, so you might want to get used to that part." He smiled back.  
She laughed. "I will, don't worry."  
She could see his eyes flickering over her, and for a moment, she almots felt a little self concious. Maya wondered if he remembered what they were doing, and she kept quiet until he spoke up.  
"So, you mentioned coffee, but I don't recall Diamond City ever having that import." Nick said, breathing out smoke. Maya grew a little nervous, before a lightbulb lit up.  
"Don't worry!" She grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "I just remembered, I brought coffee grounds with me. I can make us some."  
Nick rose a brow, and put out his cigarette. "You just remembered? So you had no basis when you asked me yesterday? Sounds wreckless."  
"Don't patronize me, come on. You have any preference for where we go?"  
"I assumed it was either the Dugoutt or your new home." Nick chuckled.  
Maya grew red, and resigned. Fine.  
She'd take the damn synth into her home, make him coffee, and try to forget the fact that this man was making her lose her mind.


End file.
